The desire to use a device to scrub one's back has existed as long as mankind has attempted to bathe. Over the years, various methods have been tried, such as using a rag stretched behind the back or using a scrubber on an end of a pole. The present invention features a bath scrubbing system for effectively scrubbing hard to reach areas on a body of a user using a base with an attachment on a vertical wall of a shower.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.